La Lumière au delà des Ténèbres
by Sahada
Summary: Harry revient dans le monde sorcier après de longues années d’absence. La bataille finale approche à grand pas et ses sentiments pour un certain blond reviennent à grand pas. Pris dans les tourmentes de la guerre et de l’amour,il devra chercher le bonheur


**La Lumière au delà des Ténèbres ou la Voie de la Lumière**

_Auteurs : Sahada et Zoomalfoy_

_Beta : Masami_

_Rating : R ( vous vous attendiez à quoi ? lol)_

_Couple : Harry et Draco (Pour changer un peu, je sais c'est ironique )_

_Avertissement : présence de lemon et de Yaoï (relation entre homme. Et oui, jusqu'à preuve du contraire ce sont bien deux hommes _

_Race : O-S (Ceci est et restera un o-s)_

_Note de Sahada : J'ai commencé cette fic avec Zoomalfoy mais elle l'a abandonnée en court de route, j'ai mis bien longtemps avant de me décider à m'y remettre car seule ce n'était plus pareil. Je suis tout de même fière de vous présenter ce qui fut pour un temps une collaboration commune. Elle débute un peu comme le prince de glace enchaîné mais évolue différemment. Elle est également très ancienne et donc la qualité est bien moindre que le prince de glace, j'en suis désolée mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser au placard malgré tout._

_

* * *

_

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, peut-être plus, avançait d'une démarche souple et rapide en direction d'un majestueux château reculé. Il s'agissait du très célèbre Poudlard et le jeune homme était le non moins célèbre Harry Potter.

Mais depuis son départ du monde sorcier à la fin de ses études personne ne l'avait jamais revu ou du moins personne n'en avait fait état. Il avait bien changé et entrait désormais dans sa 28ème année. Il avait mis à profit ces quelques année et avait bien grandi. Il atteignait le mètre 90. Ses cheveux couleur d'ébène avaient bien poussé et étaient attachés en un long catogan. Il ne portait plus de lunettes car sa vue avait été corrigée par certaines créatures qu'il avait rencontrées lors de ses périples et ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes s'étalaient maintenant à la vue de tous.

Harry poussa les grilles du château et s'avança. Sa démarche sûre le conduisit rapidement devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Rusard ne l'avait pas reconnu et avait tenté de l'arrêter… Il s'était retrouvé plaqué contre le mur par une force étrange. Harry n'avait même pas sorti sa baguette de son étui. Il parvint à la Grande Salle sans encombre et se dirigea immédiatement en direction de la table professorale. Les enseignants surpris levèrent leur baguette et les pointèrent en direction du nouvel arrivant. Dumbledore leur fit baisser leur baguette et prit la parole. Il avait peur de l'aura de puissance se dégageant du jeune homme, il l'avait bien sûr reconnu même après tout ce temps mais on disait de lui qu'il s'était rangé du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Il serra la mâchoire, que faire ? Il n'était pas de taille à lutter contre lui… Harry prit la parole.

« Alors, on a peur du survivant? Mais enfin mon cher Albus je suis celui qui va vous sauver non? Il ne faut pas avoir peur. A moins que vous m'ayez encore une fois caché quelque chose. N'est-il pas bizarre qu'il ait fallu que je me rende en Chine pour apprendre que l'on pouvait sauver Sirius? Ce que d'ailleurs j'ai fait… Il est maintenant en Arabie sur les traces du traître qui l'a vendu il y a de cela des années… »

« Mais enfin, je n'ai jamais... »

« Que cherchez vous Albus? »

« Votre bonheur, le bonheur du monde sorcier et Moldu... Mais vous savez cela… »

« Et moi je suis Merlin! De qui vous moquez vous! il vous aura fallu cinq ans pour m'avouer que je devais tuer ou être tué. » Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle.

« Je ne pouvais vous le dire, vous étiez trop jeune, je voulais vous protéger et on ne peut pas sauver Sirius... Il est bel et bien mort et rien ne pourra changer cet état de fait. Reprenez-vous... Voldemort vous a menti. »

« Voldemort? Qui parle de Voldemort ici? Il me semblait que la conversation portait sur votre habitude à dissimuler la vérité pour votre intérêt. Alors pourquoi me parler de Voldemort ? Je me le demande… Il vous est tellement facile de dévier les conversations quand elles vous gènent, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je croyais que vous étiez de son côté... D'ailleurs tout le monde le croit ici, pourquoi avez vous disparu? Vous étiez avec lui, vous tuiez pour lui... »

« Et qui vous a donné ses information?... Non tout compte fait laissez- moi deviner…Weasley ! Comme c'est dommage, il est mort maintenant, tué par son propre maître… Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut jamais essayer de tromper Voldy-Chéri mais il faut dire que Weasley n'a jamais été très intelligent… »

« Percy était un homme droit et profondément honnête, il ne nous aurais jamais trahis! »

« Il me semble que vous ne m'avez pas compris mais cela ne m'étonne pas venant de vous… Je ne parlais pas de Percy mais de Ron, comment vous ne le saviez pas? Oui il est mort et c'est son frère Fred qui se fait passer pour lui et qui a épousé cette chère Granger, le Polynectar vous savez ce que c'est j'espère. Comment pouviez-vous ignorer cela aussi? »

« Tu mens! » S'écria Draco Malfoy qui était à présent professeur d'enchantement.

« Sachez que je ne mens jamais Monsieur Malfoy, je ne peux pas en dire autant de vous. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Potter. »

« Veux- tu que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Je ne suis pas parti sans prévenir les miens, moi… Je pensais que tu étais devenu un ami… mon ami, mais je me suis trompé, on parle à un ami et tu n'en à rien à faire de moi… »

« Un ami? Mais toi même tu ne m'as pas parlé de ton rôle d'espion. Tu appelles ça un ami toi ? »

« On a tous nos secrets, crois moi j'aurais voulu t'en parler mais je ne pouvais pas pour notre propre sécurité, essaye de comprendre, tu ne m'as pas tout dit non plus autrefois. Ne me jette pas la pierre sans savoir ce que j'ai enduré, ce que tout le monde a enduré durant ces temps difficiles et puis tu es parti, tu n'imagines même pas ce que nous avons ressenti… »

« Ce que tout le monde a enduré! Et moi! Moi ce que j'ai enduré est-ce que quelqu'un y pense! Non, bien sur! Que peut ressentir une simple arme après tout il n'a pas de sentiments… Tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est que je détruise votre putain de Voldemort à la con ! »

« Tu n'a jamais été qu'une simple arme pour nous, cesse de dire des bêtises et puis tout le monde dit que tu es son allié alors pourquoi le trahirais tu? Tu veux être le prochain Mage Noir? Le Maître du Monde? Mais regarde toi Harry... Regarde ce que tu es devenu..." Dit Hermione nouvelle prof d'histoire de la Magie.

« Et je suis devenu quoi Granger? Je suis devenu quoi d'après toi! tu sais quoi de moi et de ma vie? » Grinça Harry perdant dangereusement son sang froid.

« Les journaux parlent Harry. »

« Tu as lu les journaux comme tout le monde, et écouté ce que les autres disaient mais tu ne sais rien! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai enduré auprès de ces nombreux Maîtres dont j'ai été le seul élève. J'ai beaucoup appris et j'ai sauvé des vies mais tout ça vous vous en foutez… Vous croyiez que je me suis rallié à celui qui m'avait tant fait souffrir, mais vous n'avez donc aucune jugeote ? Vous n'avez jamais essayé de me comprendre vraiment, de me connaître et vous prétendez pouvoir me juger ? »

« Ce que je sais me suffit, tu as tellement changé, maintenant tu oses me mentir au sujet de l'homme que j'aime mais comment peux-tu oser dire une chose pareille ? Je ne te reconnais plus… » Répondit Hermione.

« Tu ne m'as jamais connu alors comment pourrais-tu me reconnaître aujourd'hui ? Et Fred a fait cela car il t'a toujours aimé mais toi tu ne voyais que son frère. Alors quand Ron est mort par la main de Voldy-Chou il a pris sa place. Molly n'a pas compris la raison de la confusion de son horloge entre les deux noms et a donc inversé les étiquettes. Personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien apparemment… Enfin peu importe désormais, de toute façon je ne suis pas venu pour discuter sur le passé mais pour préparer l'avenir »

« Que veux tu dans ce cas ?» Demanda Dumbledore un peu inquiet

« Je veux faire partie de l'Ordre en tant que dirigeant au même titre que vous »

« Pardon? » S'exclamèrent tous les professeurs membres du dit Ordre.

« Vous m'avez parfaitement compris! Je ne veux point me battre contre vous avec mon armée mais si vous êtres contre moi, je vous considèrerai comme Voldemort et agirai en conséquence » Au nom maudit la salle trembla et des chuchotements entre les élèves prirent naissance.

« C'est un ultimatum? » Demanda encore Dumbledore.

« Je vous laisse en juger selon votre conscience si vous en avez toujours une »

« Et qui nous dis que tu ne veux pas prendre le pouvoir derrière notre dos ? » Demanda Draco.

« Rien Malfoy, rien si ce n'est ma parole. De la même façon que personne ne m'a jamais dit si je m'en sortirai ou pas! »

« Je pense que Mr Potter ici présent nous fait une petite crise d'adolescence retardée » S'exclama Rogue avec une note de sarcasme dans la voix.

« Je ne répondrais pas à cela Monsieur car j'ai changé et je me plais à penser que je ne suis plus le gamin d'autrefois. De plus, sachez que je vous estime beaucoup car vous êtes bien le seul du monde sorcier à ne pas m'avoir traité comme un Dieu. J'ai fait beaucoup de progrès en potion grâce à des personnes dont je vais taire le nom dans cette salle, car ils ne sont pas de race humaine, et je suis passé maître en la matière »

« Vous avez changé, Monsieur Potter, et pas en mal. Vous avez pris en maturité » Répondit Rogue.

« Je me plais à le penser en effet. »

« Messieurs vous continuerez cette conversation plus tard » Coupa Dumbledore sèchement.

« Vous avez décidé, Dumby? » Demanda Harry avec un sourire hypocrite à souhait.

« J'accepte, je ne pense pas avoir le choix ». Il y eut des murmures dans la salle.

« On a toujours le choix mais vous avez pris la bonne décision »

« Où est votre armée? Et de qui ou de quoi est-elle composée ? » Demanda Rogue.

« Elle se trouve en lieu sûr et arrivera dans l'après-midi et de qui ou de quoi elle est composée, vous l'apprendrez bien assez tôt »

« Bien. je suppose qu'il va vous falloir des appartements pour vous et votre armée… » Dit Dumbledore.

« En effet il va me falloir une tour entière avec accès aux cachots et une esplanade ouvrant vers le ciel ».

Dumbledore acquiesça et lui demanda de le suivre. Il emmena Harry dans la tour Sud qui se trouvait juste au dessus des appartements du Maître des Potions et lui confia le mot de passe du tableau que notre Ryry national s'empressa de changer. Il décora à loisir ses nouveaux appartements dans des couleurs dont les tons variaient du plus sombre au plus lumineux, donnant à ceux-ci une impression de confort et de luxe mais pas excessif. Harry se rendit ensuite sur l'esplanade et observa le ciel semblant attendre un événement particulier.  
Soudain arrivèrent les premiers membres de son armée. Il s'agissait de la brigade volante composée de serpents magiques et non magiques ailés ainsi que de phénix aux couleurs parfois bien étranges, d'hippogriffes, de griffons et bien d'autres êtres magiques. Au sol, arrivait l'armée terrestre composée quand à elle de serpents magiques et non magiques également mais aussi de dryades, elfes, et autres créatures magiques. Tous allèrent s'installer dans la tour sauf une jeune cobra dorée qui demanda une entrevue avec son maître et ami.   
Elle semblait avoir été surprise de la réaction d'un jeune homme blond qui, en, voyant l'armée, avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque. Harry lui répondit que ce n'était sans doute pas bien grave et qu'il avait juste été surpris par la taille et la diversité de l'armée arrivante. Le reptile sembla comprendre et lui fit remarquer que le deux pattes blond n'était pas mal du tout pour un humain car elle savait que son ami était gay. Mais craignant la réaction de Harry, elle partit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres d'un patron en colère.  
Mais Harry n'était pas du tout furieux car il pensait comme elle et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il se décida à envoyer un espion dans Poudlard pour en apprendre plus sur les moeurs de ces habitants, leurs motivations et l'orientation sexuel d'un certain dieu grec...

Un sourire fin se dessina sur ses lèvres à nouveau et il rentra dans sa chambre pour préparer un plan d'attaque si le dieu en question était bien gay.

_Voyons, comment mettre la bombe de Poudlard dans mon lit? La drague classique? Nan trop classique ! La drague torride? Moui ça pourrait marcher!_

En attendant le petit serpent espion était enfin revenu auprès de son maître avec un plein de commérages sur tous les professeurs y compris le dieu grec préféré de son maître et ami Harry Potter. A priori le dieu avait une chambre remplie de photos d'hommes. La plupart bruns. _J'ai donc une chance et bien je vais la tenter _Le jeune homme brun sourit en caressant la tête du serpent. Qu'avons nous d'autre ? Tiens donc Dumby fantasme sur la vieille chouette, intéressant. Et Granger, Fred (qui a l'apparence de Ron) et Luna en ménage à trois ? Surprenant… Et Rogue avec Remus, étrange mais prévisible mais tiens, je vois que mon bel ange n'a personne... Tant mieux il est pour moi

Au matin du lendemain, un Dumbledore bien embêté fit appeler Harry dans son bureau car il avait besoin d'un prof de défense contre les forces du mal et vu les exploits de Harry, celui-ci était parfait pour le poste. D'ailleurs Harry fut d'accord mais il allia ses cours avec des notions de maîtrise de soi et de survie. Il resta distant de ses désormais collègues tout en se rapprochant lentement mais sûrement du bel ange de ses rêves. Peu à peu le filet se resserrait... Il avait plusieurs fois rendu visite à ses serpents aux cachots et avait entraperçu Draco se rendant chez son parrain, maître des potions de son état.

Une fois le blond s'était perdu dans les méandres du château et Harry l'avait retrouvé devant sa porte. Il avait alors mis en oeuvre sa technique torride. Heureusement qu'il portait son pantalon de cuir… Il s'était approché tel un félin de Draco, celui-ci ayant le dos tourné ne l'avait pas vu approcher. Il avait alors posé doucement sa main sur l'une des hanches du blond et lui avait glissé à l'oreille : « Tu es perdu Beau Blond ? ». De sa voix langoureuse, tellement chaude et rauque. Celui-ci avait sursauté et s'était vivement retourné. Voyant Harry il s'était un peu calmé et avait acquiescé. Il avait été surpris de l'attitude de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas comme cela.  
Se déplaçant tel un félin, ses mouvements souples, dominateur comme si le monde lui appartenait…Un déhanchement subtil et tellement viril... Dray soupirait après lui depuis le début de la 5ème année mais voulant cacher cet attirance naissante il s'était engagé auprès de Ombrage et il n'avait pas négligé une seule occasion d'espionner son fantasme ambulant… Et maintenant ?... C'était bien pire, dieu ce que Harry était devenu attirant, encore plus qu'avant et ce mystère et les ténèbres l'entourant comme une invite à la luxure… Humm… Reprends toi Draco c'est pas le moment s'était-il dit alors. Mais il se dégageait de Harry une telle prestance, une si grande puissance, un si grand charisme que c'était un crime de lui résister. Il était sur que tous tournaient autour de lui, Dray était tout simplement jaloux de tous ces gens qui l'avaient connu durant le temps de sa disparition. Mais cet homme pourrait-il s'intéresser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde à lui? Un simple ange déchu... Harry, était-il simplement attiré par les hommes? Rien n'était moins sûr il était tellement secret… Oh bien sur ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés au point de parler sans se jeter des piques à tout bout de champ mais... Perdu dans ses pensées il s'était retrouvé devant les appartement du dit fantasme et avait été surpris par une voix envoûtante, sa voix... Il s'était retourné et avait plongé dans un océan couleur émeraude. Harry l'avait alors invité à prendre le thé avec lui et n'ayant pas pu refuser il entra pour la première fois dans la Tour Sud mais sûrement pas la dernière…

Harry avait alors installé Draco dans son salon et pendant que celui-ci regardait la décoration de la pièce le brun préparait le thé. Il était revenu portant le plateau et marchant de sa démarche souple et sensuelle. Il avait bien vu le regard brûlant que le blond avait posé sur lui et il s'était permis de lui lancer un petit sourire sexy et charmeur. Draco s'était alors mordu la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement. Le reste de la rencontre se passa tranquillement.

Une autre fois encore, Harry n'ayant pas aperçu Draco, s'entraînait à l'extérieur, la sueur coulait le long de ses pectoraux et ayant trop chaud il s'était débarrassé de son haut. Dray, caché derrière un arbre pour l'espionner sous ordre du Dumby en chef, avait dégluti difficilement; Harry ayant un torse parfait, à en faire pâlir plus d'un et plus d'une. Mais sans avoir rien remarqué Harry avait continué son entraînement et par conséquent la douce torture de Dray, qui n'ayant pas pu attendre plus longtemps, s'était avancé et lui avait demandé si il pouvait l'aider à s'entraîner. Harry avait alors répondu par l'affirmative. Mais…

« Draco, Je pense que tu ne devrais pas avancer pour ton bien »

« Mais tu viens de me dire que je pouvais t'aider… » Avait répondu Dray un peu surpris des paroles de Harry à son égard.

« Je crains qu'elle ne soit pas d'accord si tu lui marche dessus " Avait répondu Harry en souriant un peu.

Draco avait alors vu à ses pieds la jeune cobra dorée qui avait sifflé un petite phrase à Harry. « Elle te trouve à son goût pour un deux pattes comme elle dit, d'ailleurs, elle n'est pas la seule » Ryry avait fait un sourire énigmatique et Dray avait alors rougi au sous-entendu. Harry s'était ensuite approché de Dray et lui avait glissé à l'oreille « On se fait un duel mon ange ? » Draco avait pensé ce jour-là qu'il avait mal entendu mais avait accepté de bon cœur. Le duel avait alors commencé et une pluie de sorts était tombée…

Les autres professeurs étaient alors soudainement arrivés et avaient menacé Harry de leurs baguettes, croyant qu'il attaquait réellement Dray pour le tuer ou du moins le blesser sérieusement. Soudainement, ils avaient lancé simultanément un sort puissant contre Harry mais celui ayant eu beaucoup d'entraînement s'était déjà préparé à riposter mais il n'avait pas prévu l'acte inconsidéré du bel ange… Draco s'était placé en travers du chemin des sorts et se les était pris de plein fouet. Il était alors tombé mais Harry l'avait rattrapé juste avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps on vit couler ce jour-là des larmes sur les joues du brun. Il répéta tel une litanie sans fin le prénom de l'ange inanimé.

Sa colère fut sans borne contre les professeurs et il lança un sort les changeant en souris, ce qui fit le bonheur de ses serpents qui se mirent à les pourchasser tandis que Harry rejoignait ses appartements pour soigner Dray qui faisait vraiment peine à voir... Sa peau se faisait plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, un filet de sang s'écoulait de sa tête. Ses lèvres étaient violettes comme s'il était gelé. Harry le déposa sur son lit et courut dans la salle de bain. Il se saisi d'une potion et la lui fit boire. Celui-ci avala par simple réflexe car toujours évanoui. Il attendit un peu, puis vit la peau du blond se renfoncer légèrement alors qu'il reprenait une respiration normale quoi que légèrement sifflante. Harry murmura quelques mots « Pourquoi as-tu fais ça, je pouvais m'en sortir seul, j'en ai l'habitude... » Mais l'ange endormi ne l'entendit pas. Harry regarda alors encore une fois Draco avec une immense tristesse indéfinissable au fond de ses yeux émeraude. Il sentit les larmes menacer de couler à nouveau. Il les essuya alors et se détourna sachant bien qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre que la potion fasse effet. Il sortit alors sur sa terrasse et regarda ses serpents s'amuser en bas à terroriser les professeurs transformés en souris sans jamais leur faire mal. Il reconnut Dumby qui portait encore une petite barbe à son menton et qui s'empiégeait dedans en courant, ainsi que Rogue avec le poil luisant et gras. Cette vision lui arracha un pâle sourire mais celui-ci retomba bien vite quand l'image de Draco évanoui sur son lit passa devant ses yeux. Soudain il entendit un gémissement... Draco venait de s'éveiller. En trois pas il se trouva à son chevet. Le blond regardait paniqué autour de lui mais quand il aperçut Harry le regardant avec inquiétude il se calma instantanément.

« Dray... Mais enfin pourquoi ? J'aurais su me défendre... »

« Mais moi je voulais te défendre » Se contenta de répondre le blond.

« Pourquoi? tu aurais pu mourir! » cria Harry.

« Je... Je... Je n'y ai pas pensé, tout ce qui comptait pour moi c'était que tu restes en vie. » Harry était tellement en colère qu'il n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase.

« Penses-y la prochaine fois! Tu te rends compte que tu pourrais être mort à cette heure-ci ? j'aurais fait quoi moi sans toi! »

« Pourquoi cries-tu comme ça? »

« Parce que j'ai eu peur pour toi banane! Si peur! » Il s'assit aux cotés du blond en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de celui-ci.

« Peur ?... Pour moi ?... Mais pourquoi? » Il avait dans le regard une lueur d'incompréhension. « Mais tu pleures… » Dit-il surpris.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir la peur que tu m'as faite » Sanglota Harry dans le cou de Draco.

« Mais pourquoi t'inquiètes tu d'un simple fils de Mangemort comme moi... Je ne suis rien par rapport à toi... Rien du tout... Je ne sers à rien... »

« Ne pense pas comme ça! » S'écria Harry en se relevant. « Ne pense jamais comme ça! »

« Pourquoi? »

« Tu es formidable Draco! tu es la personne la plus formidable que j'ai jamais rencontrée! Et crois moi, j'en ai fait des rencontres. Tu es doux, sincère, gentil, fort et très beau.» Harry se pencha et effleura de ses doigts la joue du blond. « Tu possèdes la beauté d'un ange Dray... Tu es un ange. » Draco le regarda, la surprise peinte sur son visage, mais heureux, ainsi il avait peut être une chance avec lui.

« Je suis loin d'être un ange... Et je suis bien loin d'être aussi parfait que tu me décrives... Mais je suis touché par tes paroles, elles me vont droit au cœur du moins, si j'en ai encore un » Dit Draco.

« Arrête de te sous-estimer et de me surestimer. Je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire. Je ne suis pas le héros que tout le monde décrivait ni le monstre que tout le monde hait. Je suis juste moi. Un garçon fatigué de se battre. Un garçon qui veut vivre dans un monde juste sans traîtrise ou jugement hâtif. Un monde où tu serais près de moi. »

La voix de Harry n'était plus qu'un murmure mais le blond avait parfaitement entendu.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Son cœur allait éclater. C'était trop. Trop beau. Trop de bonheur. Alors, laissant parler son corps, il s'approcha du brun et le prit dans ses bras. Il colla son torse contre le dos musclé de Harry et déposa sa tête contre le cou de celui-ci. Doucement, il déposa un petit baiser sur la peau fragile. Harry qui s'était raidi se détendit en sentant la douceur des lèvres du blond contre son cou. Il était si bien là, dans les bras de son dragon. Il s'y sentait à sa place. Sa vraie place.

Alors il se retourna et prit la tête du blond en coupe. Il le regarda dans les yeux, le regard brûlant, tremblant d'anticipation.

« Je t'aime Draco. » A peine ces mots prononcés il embrassa follement les lèvres parfaites et roses de l'ancien Serpentard. Il partagea tout l'amour qu'il ressentait à travers ce baiser. Ses propres lèvres s'écrasaient sur la bouche du blond. Il passa ensuite sa langue dessus en appréciant la texture et le goût. Un avant-goût de paradis. C'était sucré et amer, à l'image de l'homme qui la possédait. Draco laissa échapper un gémissement et se colla un peu plus au brun, répondant passionnément à la caresse qui le rendait fou. Les mains de Harry passèrent sous le t-shirt fin de Dray et tracèrent de voluptueuses arabesques. L'air commença à manquer et leurs lèvres de détachèrent délicatement et dans un mouvement d'une lenteur à couper le souffle. Ils étaient haletants, leur bouche gonflée appelait la luxure et les cheveux de Draco légèrement ébouriffés lui donnaient un air des plus torride. Leurs bouches respectives se rejoignirent dans un baiser où aucun des deux ne cherchait à dominer, mais appréciait le moment tant attendu.

Malheureusement, il fut de courte durée car les professeurs avaient été libérés de leur enchantement par un Lucius Malfoy particulièrement en colère par l'attaque portée sur son rejeton et dont il reportait la faute toute entière sur Harry. Les professeurs n'étaient pas en reste car ils n'appréciaient que très moyennement d'avoir été transformés en souris et poursuivis par des serpents particulièrement teigneux et affamés. C'est donc tout un groupe de sorciers furieux qui débarquèrent à l'entrée des appartements de Harry Potter pour régler quelques comptes avec lui. Mais, celui-ci ayant changé le mot de passe, ils durent patienter en attendant son bon vouloir… Or il était très occupé avec un certain blond… Lucius pensait déjà que son rejeton n'était plus de ce monde, tué par le survivant en vengeance… Et dire que la guerre n'était pas encore véritablement commencée… Tout au plus quelques attentats de Moldus et de Sang de Bourbes… Pas de quoi fouetter un hippogriffe…

Harry arrêta d'embrasser le blond et se décida à aller ouvrir. En découvrant les visages furieux, il eut un sourire éclatant, ce qui n'était pas le cas des nouveaux arrivants…

« Pourquoi avez vous attaqué Mr Malfoy ? » Demanda Dumby.

« Sachez que nous nous entraînions simplement et que vous avez failli le tuer. Il est maintenant sain et sauf dans ma chambre » répondit Harry d'une voix dangereusement basse avec une note de menace sous adjacente dans celle-ci.

« Qu'avez-vous fait subir à mon fils, pauvre vieux fou ? » Demanda hargneusement Lucius, qui avait compris d'où venait la souffrance de son fils… Des professeurs. « Je veux le voir. » Ajouta-il.

Harry le conduisit auprès de Dray qui allait très bien malgré ses lèvres et ses joues légèrement plus rouges que la normale du aux activités précédentes. Les professeurs les avaient suivis et furent plus que surpris de voir un Draco échevelé, les joues et les lèvres encore rouges de sa précédente activité. Son tee-shirt était fripé et son jean un peu détaché.

Lucius accourut à ses cotés pour s'assurer de son état de santé. Il était tellement inquiet qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention à l'air débraillé qu'affichait son fils. Draco très énervé qu'on l'ait coupé à ce moment là de sa « discussion » avec Harry l'envoya paître.

« Je vais bien père je vous assure ! »

« Tu en es sûr Draco ? Je peux t'emmener à Ste mangouste si tu le souhaites. »

« Mais puisque je te dis que ça va ! »

« Je préfèrerais quand même que tu te fasses ausculter par Madame Pomfresh. »

Pas question ! Je reste ici avec Harry ! »

Cette déclaration rendit tout le monde baba. Harry lui affichait un grand sourire. Il vint prendre Draco entre ses bras et déposa un ptit baiser sur la tempe de celui-ci. Stupeur parmi les professeurs et Lucius avait les yeux exorbités. Il pensait bien que son fils avait reçu un coup sur la tête mais à ce point-là ? Harry prit la parole :

« Vous avez interrompu notre petite conversation, je vous demanderais donc de quitter cet endroit et de m'envoyer un hibou lorsque vous aurez des informations relatives à l'armée de Voldemort. »

Tout le monde frissonna, Lucius avait rejoint l'ordre pour protéger son fils de la fureur de Lord Voldemort. Il avait été contraint de lui tenir tête pour préserver la vie de celui-ci et s'était fait torturer presque jusqu'à la mort. Sa femme n'avait pas eu cette chance et n'avait donc pas pu en réchapper. Depuis ce jour-là il était discrédité auprès du Seigneur de Ténèbres.

Les professeurs quoi que encore sous le choc, emmenèrent Lucius avec eux et s'en allèrent… Harry sourit et dit :

« Si nous reprenions là où nous en étions ? Qu'en dis-tu beau blond de mes pensées ? »

« Que j'en serais ravi… »

A ces mots Dray se leva, et s'avança d'une démarche langoureuse en direction de sa proie nommée Harry Potter, beau gosse de son état. Harry le regarda avec une mine gourmande. Les deux visages se rapprochèrent de plus en plus et la distance devint inexistante. Les lèvres se touchèrent délicatement. Dray ouvrit la bouche et la langue de Harry s'y engouffra commençant un tendre ballet avec sa partenaire. L'air vint à manquer et ils se séparèrent légèrement haletant, les lèvres rouges un peu gonflées par le baiser, les joues subtilement rosées. Ils se fixaient dans les yeux, amoureux, leurs corps se rapprochaient de nouveau, leurs bouches se rejoignirent dans un baiser fiévreux des plus exigeants. Les mains de Harry passèrent sous la chemise moulante de Draco, caressant son torse, s'attardant sur ses tétons durcis par l'excitation. La bouche de Ry faisait de multiples baisers papillons dans le cou de son partenaire, lequel gémissait et se laissait aller. Les chemises se firent détacher rapidement et allèrent rejoindre les autres vêtements sur le côté. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux en boxer… Harry passa sa main sous celui de Dray et le fit glisser délicatement, montrant enfin l'étendue du désir de son propriétaire. Il souffla légèrement sur le gland de Draco qui poussa un gémissement étouffé. Ry commença à lécher le pénis sur toute sa longueur puis le mit totalement en bouche en mimant de long et puissants va et vient. Avec sa langue, il faisait de petit cercles concentriques s'attardant à la base du désir de Dray puis se déplaçant légèrement pour finalement atteindre le gland, puis faire demi-tour, se promenant sur les deux testicules… Harry reprit totalement le pénis de son partenaire en bouche et mima avec celle-ci un vivifiant rapport. Draco n'allait plus pouvoir tenir et il en fit part à Harry qui ne cessa pas pour autant et recueillit la semence de son amant en un long gémissement de celui-ci qui, jouissant, cria le prénom de celui qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie : « Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ». Reprenant un peu son souffle, Dray vit le visage de son amour s'approcher de lui et lui donner un langoureux baiser partageant ainsi le goût du plaisir de Draco.

Le visage extatique et la respiration sifflante, Dray reprit peu à peu ses esprits et se jeta sur Harry pour lui faire connaître mille tortures.

Lentement Draco fit passer ses mains sur les épaules de Harry, les effleurant tendrement en descendant petit à petit le long de son torse, remontant progressivement puis redescendant lascivement, sa langue suivit bientôt le même itinéraire, le cœur du jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau manqua un battement quand celle-ci atteignit son nombril, s'y attardant quelque peu. Malheureusement pour Harry la langue taquine fit demi-tour, Dray releva la tête et fondit sur le visage de son amant pour lui voler un tendre baiser.

« S'il te plait Dray, s'il te plait »

« Oui amour ? Tu désires quelque chose ? »

« Prends-moi »

« Mais tes désirs sont des ordres mon prince »

Lui arrachant un nouveau baiser il abaissa sa tête au niveau de l'entrejambe de son amant et souffla légèrement sur l'objet de son désir. La tête de Harry partit brusquement vers l'arrière et il gémit d'anticipation. Ses hanches se cambrèrent vers Dray et celui-ci effleura enfin la virilité de son amant. L'ange ténébreux eut un hockey de surprise mais apprécia la caresse sensuelle, la langue de son amant virevoltait autour de son pénis, traçant de fines arabesques sur son gland tandis que la bouche de Dray mimait de longs et puissants va et vient. Une main s'insinua auprès de la rosette du jeune Potter après avoir fait un détour par le pot de lubrifiant non loin de là. Perdu dans son plaisir Harry ne sentit pas l'intrusion du premier doigt, le second le fit un peu souffrir mais le plaisir éprouvé par la fellation qui lui était faite lui fit bien vite oublier la sensation de douleur, Draco fit entrer alors un troisième doigt qui fit venir les larmes aux yeux de Harry. Dray attendit quelque peu avant de faire bouger ses doigts, alors qu'il les retirait, Harry poussa un gémissement de protestation qui fut bien vite étouffé par la bouche de Draco qui venait de cesser sa fellation pour venir cueillir ses lèvres.

« Viens » murmura Harry. Draco ne se fit pas prier et fit pénétrer lentement son pénis dans l'intimité de Harry. Bien préparé celui-ci ne ressentit aucune douleur, juste un plaisir immense. Draco commença à bouger peu de temps après, ils gémirent de concert, les coups de butoir renforcés par les mouvements faits par Harry. La main de Dray vint cueillir le pénis de Harry et bougea au même rythme que leurs deux corps. Ils jouirent tout deux au même instant, après quelques secondes Draco se retira de Harry et murmurant un sort de nettoyage. Il se pelotonna contre lui et s'endormit.

« Je t'aime » murmura Harry à son ange endormi, et celui-ci sourit dans son sommeil. Son amant ne tarda pas à le rejoindre au pays des rêves.

Les jours passèrent ensuite à une vitesse folle, les préparatifs de la guerre et les entraînements les empêchaient de se voir aussi souvent qu'ils le désiraient mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Enfin le grand jour arriva, le parc entourant le château fut le début d'une guerre sans précédent, l'ultime guerre pour la survie du monde sorcier.

Les corps tombaient autour de Harry, dès le début de la bataille il avait perdu de vue son amant, il ne pouvait pas s'en préoccuper, pas maintenant alors que les cadavres des aurors jonchaient le sol autour de lui. La terre était pourpre comme le sang, les basilics affrontaient des phénix, des griffons combattaient avec courage des Harpies déchaînées, des détraqueurs donnaient des baisers, aspirant les âmes des combattants et les poussant au désespoir.

Harry aperçut soudain Voldemort à l'écart de ces troupes, surveillant le carnage en haut d'une colline. Il se dirigea vers lui et sans peur lui fit face. Voldy eut un sourire mauvais et lança un endoloris suivit d'un avada kedevra. Harry évita de justesse le second et faillit se prendre le rayon mortel en pleine face mais Fred sous l'apparence de Ron s'interposa et perdit la vie.

Harry aveuglé par la rage contre-attaqua, son aura se décuplant au fil des minutes, de son côté le Lord Noir faisait de même. Il rassembla toutes ses forces dans un ultime rayon, un avada kedevra amélioré, Harry envoya quand à lui un rayon aux couleurs du Soleil, rassemblant dans celui-ci tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Draco. Le rayon de Harry prit de plus en plus d'avancement et repoussa petit à petit le rayon du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci fut alors englouti par la lumière dorée et il ne resta rien de lui, pas la moindre once de poussière, pas la moindre trace de magie dans l'air.

La bataille (se) stoppa immédiatement alors que les troupes de l'ancien seigneur des ténèbres tentaient de fuir, poursuivies par les survivants de la Lumière.

Mais Harry n'était pas aussi euphorique que tous les autres, épuisé il s'était écroulé face contre terre, personne ne s'occupait de lui, soudain il sentit des larmes couler sur son dos, on le retourna avec douceur et on le serra dans des bras rassurants, il ne voyait rien aveuglé par le sang qu'il avait dans les yeux.

« Draco… Draco c'est toi ? »

« Oui amour, je suis si heureux que tu sois en vie, merci Merlin, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi… »

Harry ne répondit rien, laissant toute sa tendresse percer dans son étreinte avec le jeune homme. La guerre était enfin finie, le monde allait se reconstruire petit à petit et lui pourrait enfin vivre sa vie, heureux, libre, avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

(Fin)

* * *

_Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit one-shot et que vous me ferez des commentaires positifs _

_Bien à vous,_

_Votre dévouée Sahada._


End file.
